Soft as Diamonds-Mikasa x Annie (Mikannie) Attack on Titan
by AbiRainicorn
Summary: "Y-yeah. I thought you might like it that way." Annie x Mikasa/Mikannie/Mikaani or what have you. It's a follow-up of Torture Me Softly, the YumiKuri one-shot I wrote, and was originally posted directly there, but now it's a separate story. Loose build-up, strong language, smut/lemon/lime/sex/fluff. Yuri. Mentioned YumiKuri.


"Get up, you snail." Mikasa nudges Annie on the bed with her foot, and Annie doesn't budge. Mikasa groans.

"I'm tired." The other girls have long exited the barracks, along with Ymir and Christa, or '_Historia…,_' as she was referred to as last night, who very quickly got dressed with the occasional kiss and Ymir's death stares toward Mikasa. Now Mikasa and Annie are alone, and ways away from being able to leave the barracks for multiple reasons.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'll drag you out of there if necessary." Mikasa retorts. Annie just huffs in response, not wanting to listen to her bullshit anymore.

"I'm still tired." Annie deadpans. Mikasa's been feeling lustful all night after seeing and hearing Ymir and Christa for hours. She's kind of tired of Annie not getting the message. She removes her jacket, straddling Annie from behind, as she's on her back, and begins to massage her, her thumbs kneading into the shorter girl's back. "If you're trying to turn me on, it's not working. I'm still tired as hell."

"What about now?" Mikasa slaps Annie on the shoulder, and she hisses as the sting, and wonders what the hell she's trying to do until she distributes open mouthed kisses on the area, and Annie whines.

"Okay, maybe a little." Annie curls her toes as Mikasa drifts lower and lower and lower. When she slips her hand under Leonhardt's pants and feels up her slit, Annie grunts, biting the fabric on her pillowcase as Mikasa lowers her head down to whisper hotly into Annie's ear.

"You're wet, aren't you?"

Both girls are quite dominant, which makes their sex more like a battle for control, and in doing so, both girls need to be alert and ready at all times. So, upon hearing this. Annie flips them 180 degrees, pinning Mikasa to the bed and straddling her lap. "You asked for it."

"You're taking charge today, eh?" Annie flashes a smirk and cocks her eyebrow, beginning to unbutton Mikasa's shirt, and Mikasa does the same.

"Shut it, Ackerman. You made me pissed." She pulls off Mikasa's shirt, tossing it on the floor beside the bed, and rips off her own, exposing her bland bra.

"Are you going to do me or not?" Mikasa groans huskily, waiting for Annie to do something. She leans down and kisses her, gently and slowly, their tongues tracing each other methodically. Annie drags her tongue lightly across Mikasa's tongue how she knows she loves, and Mikasa groans, deepening the contact by undoing Annie's bra and cupping her shapely, firm breasts. Annie gasps.

Annie undoes Mikasa's bra from behind, slipping it off and doing the same. They knead each other for awhile, their gasps and lewd groans filling the empty barracks.

"You really are turned on, aren't you, Ann?" The smaller girl just grunts, grinding her hips softly on Mikasa's. "I guess slapping you really woke you up." Their skin just barely rubs together, and both of them unintentionally gasp loudly at the contact. "U-unzip my pants," Annie bows her head down to rest it in the crook of Mikasa's neck, latching onto the skin there, to which Mikasa whines.

"What's that?" Annie's voice drops down low, and she speaks through gritted teeth, arousing Mikasa even further.

"Take off my pants and touch me." Annie grunts, sliding her pants off quickly with one swift movement, and Mikasa follows up, tossing them onto the floor.

"You're eager today. This is going to be interesting." Annie bends down to kiss Mikasa, their tongues lapping at each other with fervor as Leonhardt grabs tenderly at the brunette's breast, one hand dipping down lower to feel her through her underwear. She whines hungrily now, not caring about anything other than getting herself rid of this… particular feeling in between her hips.

"Ackerman, what the fuck?" Mikasa furrows her brows in frustration.

"What?" She's genuinely confused, and to Annie, that's hilarious.

"You're so fuckin' wet that you'd think you hadn't had this treatment in months. What'd I do that turned ya on so much so that I can remember it for next time?" Mikasa hides her blushing face in the crook of her neck.

"It wasn't you, you narcissist." Annie grips Mikasa's spot, to which she whines and releases airy moans.

"Oh?" She sucks on Mikasa's neck again, rubbing her profusely through her underpants.

"No, it fuckin' wasn't." She grasps Annie's breast again, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Annie grits her teeth and growls. "Are you thinking about eating me out any time soon? Because I kind of have to take a piss." She glares at a sexually frustrated Leonhardt, halting her activity.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you woke me up to get me to bang you. I move at my own pace." She slips her fingers underneath the wet fabric, tracing Mikasa's slit and gathering the wetness on her fingers.

"Oi, you seem pre-tty awake to me, M-miss Narcissist. F-fuck.." Annie brings up the fingers to her mouth, licking them clean to frustrate Mikasa.

"Actually, I'm kind of not. I'm just not looking forward to havin' my entire back bruised at breakfast." She slips a finger inside of Mikasa, pumping in and out, and Ackerman begins panting in time with her thrusts.

"Ah.. Is that why- S-shit- you're being so slow?" Annie proves her wrong, adding another digit as Mikasa cries out, embarrassed at how wrong she was. "Harder…"

"Yeah. I'm a fuckin' snail. Fucking Anniesnail. Yeah." She speeds up her thrusts, causing Mikasa to arch her back and moan.

They shut up long enough for Annie to kiss her way down Mikasa's abdomen, stopping to blow on her dripping body, and Mikasa tenses. She wraps her lips around Mikasa's bud, and Mikasa cries out again, gripping the sheets for dear life. Annie's thrusts become slower, then pick up again, and then slow, creating a pattern that the brunette bucks her hips to, grinding lewdly on Annie's fingers.

And finally, Annie grazes her teeth over Mikasa's clit, and she growls as she comes, Annie licking up the aftermath as Mikasa lays there in post-coital pleasure, too dazed to really do anything. "Holy shit!" Annie muses.

"Whaaa?" Mikasa and her naivety.

"Did you squirt?" Annie licks up Mikasa some more, causing her to whimper. "Holy shit, you totally did." Mikasa looks angered.

"So fuckin' what?" She flips the two, straddling Annie's lap, rubbing her breasts again.

"Ha! You've never done that for me before. Fuckin' sweet."

"Piss off, Leonhardt." Her voice quivers from her previous orgasm, and she sucks on Annie's chest, open-mouthed and unforgiving. It's sure to leave marks, but both of the girls couldn't care less. She latches onto a nipple, sucking hungrily.

"I thought you had to take a piss, Ackerman." Mikasa snorts.

"Nah. I just wanted you to get me off." Annie growls lustfully as Mikasa cups her nether regions, damp, and eager for this tension to be released.

"Y-you bi- Ah!- Stop teasing me…" Annie reacts to Mikasa's ministrations, rocking her body into her hand, desperately trying to create friction. Mikasa removes her hand to lick her ring and middle fingers, stuffing Annie with them and making her ride them.

"Look who's eager." Mikasa smirks as Annie continues trying to get Mikasa's fingers deeper into her, bucking her hips violently despite her lap still being straddled. She cups her own breast, needing to grab on to something; anything to keep her from falling off of the edge of the earth when Mikasa hops down on the edge of the bed, her little bum in the air as she tries her hand at eating out Annie.

It can be concluded that she's doing a pretty good job when Annie pushes her head harder on to her, shuddering and moaning when the contact is deepened. She runs her fingers through Ackerman's deep brown locks of hair, encouraging her to continue. "T-that's it… More…"

But Mikasa disobeys her, halting all activity. This leaves Annie in a bit of a shock, her legs twitching and face coiling up into a grimace. That is, until Mikasa kneels right down by Annie's crotch, pressing her smooth, shaven thigh against her wetness, and then Annie's expression changes to be completely dumbfounded.

"The fuck?" Annie manages to prop herself up on her weaker-than-usual arms, getting ready to move and try to use Mikasa in any way possible to get herself off. She recalls the slap she received earlier and lets out an airy moan, all the while being aware of her dilemma.

"Ride it." Mikasa states bluntly.

"F-fuck you…" Annie grips Mikasa's shoulders, positioning herself to be pressing up against Mikasa's thigh again, and she begins to gyrate, grinding at her own preferred pace, and with the previously established arousal and long build-up, it feels _fucking amazing._

She presses her face into the taller girl's neck, causing her arousal to jolt from the vibrations of her humming as she humps the brunette's leg. She nibbles softly, trying to relieve some of the pressure, and the brunette moans also, exposing more of her neck instinctively. She continues her up-and-down, side-to-side and circling gyrations until she comes undone, shuddering and dribbling her fluids down Mikasa's leg.

"I take m-my… previous statement b-back… T-that was… j-just… Wow." Annie almost fully relies on Mikasa for support, gripping her shoulder like a koala as she tries to calm herself, neither of them bothering to clean up.

"Y-yeah. I thought you might like it that way." They both collapse next to each other on the bed, staring into each other's eyes for awhile as they both come down from their climaxes, covering themselves with the wrinkled sheets.

"No training today?" Annie asks, not wanting to bother after the morning they've had.

"Nope. Want a round two?" Annie goes wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"L-let's just sleep." Mikasa has the libido to power the entire military base.

"Fine, you snail." Annie chuckles at her presumably new pet name.

"Fine."


End file.
